Of Pooging to the Makai and Frozen Hands
by CrimsonSword
Summary: What happens when two authoresses combine their powers while sugarhigh? This fanfic. Random appearances by their friends, sticking your hands in freezing water, and otherwise stupid activities ensue!


A/N: Sugarhigh-ness and sugary stuff does not happen at my house... except under certain circumstances. It was one of those "certain circumstance" days at my house, and I decided to write a YYH fic. "Poof"-ing means transporting an anime character to the third planet from the sun (I think that Earth is the 3rd planet from the sun -_- gaah). "Poog"-ing means transporting a human to an anime world. "Baka" is a Japanese word that means "stupid" or "idiot".  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
CrimsonSword: Hiei, you do the disclaimer.  
  
Hiei: Why me?  
  
CrimsonSword: Fine. Kurama, you do the disclaimer.  
  
Kurama: Sure! CrimsonSword does not own me, Hiei, Yusuke, BlueRayne, any bubble wrap, any cans of buffalo, and any bottles of Vitameatavegamin. The producers of "I Love Lucy" own Vitameatavegamin, and everything relating to Vitameatavegamin.  
  
CrimsonSword: I love that word. Vitameatavegamin! Vitameatavegamin! Vitameatavegamin!  
  
Hiei: *looks at Vitameatavegamin bottle* It says here, Vitameatavegamin contains vitamins, meat, vegetables, and minerals. Also contains 35% alcohol.  
  
Kurama: Sounds good for you... wait a sec. WHAT did that say? *grabs bottle* 35% ALCOHOL??????!!!!!!  
  
CrimsonSword: And a happy banana to you too!  
  
One Saturday night, at 9:24 PM, I was sitting at my computer and typing a fanfic as I am doing now. Wait- it's 9:25 now! Yeah. I had my pink PJs with teddy bear heads all over the pants on when my mom called me downstairs. For some reason she had decided to get out the china, and she shouldn't have done that.  
"BUBBLE WRAP!!!" I shouted while bunny-hopping down the stairs. "BU- BBLE-WRAP! BU-BBLE-WRAP!"  
"Ssh! You'll wake your sister!" My mom hissed. I froze, knowing that my little sister was- to put it mildly, a annoying baka with nothing else to do but annoy me.  
Wasting no time, I started popping the bubble wrap. I popped it all in about 18 seconds. I got bored, drank a glass of milk, and went back upstairs. I was bored and wanted to poof someone. I couldn't control my poofing, and I wondered who it would be this time...  
  
*POOG*  
  
CrimsonSword (me, CS): *is in sitting, typing position * *falls over* Me no baka!!! Baka me, baka me, baka me, *continues for the next 15 mins*  
  
Kurama: *stupidly* What went "Poog"?  
  
CS: I pooged myself to the Makai... ME NO BAKA!!! ME NO BAKA!!! *hits self on head repeatedly*  
  
Hiei: That's the fourth ningen this week! How I hate them...  
  
Kurama: Maybe this one will go right back and we will never see her again!  
  
CS: *has noticed how cold it is* Brrr... *teeth chattering* Hi I'm CrimsonSword but you can call me CS... yeah. Hi Hiei Hi Kurama!!!  
  
And the hyperness ensues...  
  
Kurama: Um... hi... do you think you could go back to your house now?  
  
CS: I'm too cold... brrrr... *sits down on iceberg and sticks hand in water*  
  
Kurama: DON'T DO THAT!  
  
CS: Why not? *sticks hand in freezing water* *big iceblock comes out on hand* Ah yes, that's why.  
  
BlueRayne (BR): *poog* HIHIHIHIHI!!! Miti-vita-miggi-wat forever!!!  
  
CS: Yes, the Miggi-cala-fizzle-dah... this stuff. *pats bottle of Vitameatavegamin*  
  
BlueRayne: Yup. She's drunk.  
  
Hiei: *grumble grumble* *pulls out katana*  
  
The Camel (TC): Parlay! Parlay! Dun hurt me!  
  
Hiei: Just watch me.  
  
TC: *dodges katana strike like Neo from The Matrix* Like I said, you can't hurt me.  
  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
CS: *sober now* People, stop fighting. Hiei, you can't kill Camel, Koenma would have your head. Camel, no hurting Hiei. He is mine to glomp at will.  
  
Hiei: Aaah! Run! They're... DUN DUN DUUUUUUN! Fangirls!!!  
  
CS, BR, TC: No we aren't.  
  
CS: I just need an instant Japanese-English translator. And quotes to steal whenever I have to insult the guy right next to me in my Spanish class.  
  
Guy: *scribbles on drawing* You're a Spanish-English dictionary. Help me! I can't remember how to say hello in Spanish.  
  
CS: Tell me, please, what does it feel like to be living in a CONSTANT HAZE OF STUPIDITY???!!! *is really pissed off at this guy who keeps asking her questions like this every few seconds* Or maybe you're so stupid you can't tell me!!! Thinking: That felt gooood.  
  
Hiei: That's my quote. MINE.  
  
CS: My other quotes of the week are, "As you wish." From Wesley in The Princess Bride. And "What a coincidence that we die together. You, young and never loving... I, old and never loved." From Ed'raskerashet (A/N: I know I didn't spell that right) in Deep Wizardry by Diana Wynne Jones.  
  
*a few days... no wait weeks... MONTHS later when CS FINALLY realizes that this fanficcy, in fact, DOES exist*  
  
CS: And.... UH. Some cool quote- "We the willing, following the unknowing, are doing the impossible. We have done so much for so long with so little that we can now do anything with nothing." "TV says, doughnuts are high in fat. Kazoo. I found a hobo in my room. 


End file.
